SAY!
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sebuah rangkaian kata terdengar sederhana, tapi memang rangkaian kata mampu membuktikan segalanya./Bad Summary/Sekuel 'Leave'/Abal&Gaje/ RnR, please/


**Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Boring, dan kegagalan sebagainya.**

 **Tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk ke tujuh kalinya dalam satu jam, Sakura melangkahkan kaki di ruangan atasannya; bos yang ia anggap bodoh. Mengetuk pintu dan masuk kala tak ada jawaban hingga menuai kekecewaan karena orang yang ingin ia temui-eh salah, orang yang perlu ia kunjungi untuk tugasnya tidak menempati singgasana perusahaan. Dalam hati ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kemungkinan bosnya kembali pergi mengurusi cabang lain. Lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya jika si _Baka_ Naruto kembali pergi darinya? Akankah ia tahan sementara pria itu bermain dengan wanita dengan dada super ' **Boing** '.

 **Duk**

Sakura menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja dengan sedikit keras. Tak perduli rasa sakit yang di deranya, ia bergumam tentang sesuatu yang tak semua orang paham. Meski semua bisa menebak kenapa dengan gerangan.

 _ ***Jugijagijugijagijug~... Kereta berangkat~**_

 _ **Jugijagijugijagijug~... Hatiku gembir-***_

 **Tut**

" _Moshi-Moshi._ "

" _ **Sakura-Chaaan~, gawaaaat!**_ " Sakura hampir terjungkal saking terkejutnya ia. Jangan pikir ia bodoh. Siapa yang tak terkejut jika suara bak lengkingan burung rajawali keluar dari handphone selagi masih dekat telinga. Ingat, telinga itu diciptakan tuhan hanya dua. Tidak ada serep ataupun _auto regeneration_ Yang bisa langsung memperbaiki telinganya _._ Dan hey, lupakan soal telinga yang rusak.

" _Nani ka?"_ gumam Sakura. Berusaha tenang dan melupakan masalah yang ia derita sebelumnya.

 **"** _ **Anii-Chan ga... Anii-Chan ga..."**_ Sakura terbelalak, mendengar suara Karin yang tersedat membuatnya tak tenang.

"A-ada apa dengan si _Baka_?"

" **Dia sakit.** _ **Otou-Chan**_ **dan** _ **Okaa-Chan**_ **tak bisa menjenguknya, dan aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Hanya Sakura-** _ **Chan**_ **yang..."**

Sakura terbelalak mendengar permintaan Karin. Wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"Ti-Tidak, k-k-kenapa harus aku?" untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui, Sakura tak mampu mengontrol rona di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Serta hatinya yang meletup-letup bak bunga api yang berpesta di sana.

" **Karena hanya Sakura-** _ **Chan**_ **yang paling mengenal** _ **Nii-chan.**_ **Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **tidak mungkin menjaganya karena dia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya sendiri."**

"T-Tapi..."

" **Apa kau ingin Nii-chan dirawat oleh wanita-wanita cantik berdada 'Boing' dari kantor lain? Mereka mungkin malah..."**

"Tidak! Baiklah aku akan kesana segera!" ujar cepat Sakura.

" _ **Yatta**_ **kau mem..."**

Tut

Tanpa menunggu Karin kembali berbicara, Sakura telah menutup teleponnya. Menyambar jaket dan tasnya dan lekas berlari menuju kediaman Naruto. Biarlah pekerjaannya ia tunda untuk nanti, atau tidak monster aneh berdada ' **Boing** ' akan memakan bosnya.

'Jangan sampai.' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa? Kenapa aku bodoh?" Sakura memeluk lututnya di samping pagar rumah Naruto. Bibirnya terus bergumam dengan verba yang sama sekali tidak berubah selama satu jam terakhir.

Dalam hatinya ia terus menghujat akan kebodohannya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia sampai di rumah Naruto. Kenapa ia malah membolos kerja hanya karena Bos bodoh itu sakit. Kenapa ia termakan bujuk rayu Karin, kenapa...

 **Grek**

 **Ckeat**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu pagar di sampingnya yang terbuka. Melebar dan melebar menampilkan sosok kuning dengan mantel hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Alisnya terangkat.

"Hachih... Uhuk... Uhuk..." terdengar olehnya suara bersin dan batuk dari sang pemilik mantel. Ia hanya duduk dalam diam memerhatikan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Aku terlambat..." gumam Naruto, memasuki halaman rumahnya yang telah terparkir mobil sang pemilik surai pirang itu. Lantas memasukinya dan menghidupkannya sebelum menjalankan sang benda besi bertenaga kuda itu. Sakura yang mengetahui niat Naruto segera muncul di hadapan mobil Naruto membuat benda itu berhenti seketika.

 _'Haruno-san.'_ Naruto keluar dari mobilnya terburu-buru. Berpegangan kuat pada pintu mobil kala keseimbangannya mulai goyah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno- _san_?" ujar Naruto. Bersikap biasa dan berjalan dengan cengirannya menuju Sakura. Matanya menyipit.

"Oh, Kau bolos kerja? Sepertinya kau mauku pecat ya?" Naruto terkekeh, menyimpan tangan dinginnya pada saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

Sakura mendengus tak menghiraukan kicauan Naruto. "Masuk ke rumah!" ucap tegas Sakura. Menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bertingkah aneh, Haruno- _san_." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kap mobil. Senyum miringnya tercipta di wajah rubah itu.

"Kubilang masuk, ya masuk!" nada suara Sakura naik. Melangkah cepat ke depan Naruto. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja." ujar Naruto. Sakura geram, memukulkan tasnya pada dada Naruto.

"Kita ke kantor saja sekarang. Ini masih pagi, pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh." Naruto berniat bangkit dari senderannya, namun nyatanya ia malah terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh pada pundak Sakura. Mulutnya meringis kala rasa lemas mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk masukkan, _Baka_." Naruto sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?" gumam Naruto, menegakan tubuhnya sembari tangan kanan memegang kepalanya.

"Cepat!" Sakura membalikan tubuh Naruto, dan mendorongnya.

"Hey, kau ingin aku jatuh, Haruno- _san_?"

"Cepat!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil kain kompres dari dahi Naruto dan mencelupkannnya pada air. Mememerasnya sedikit sebelum kembali menyimpannya pada dahi Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu repot." ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah. Sedari tadi matanya terus terpejam akibat dunia yang seakan berputar di kepalanya.

Pandangan Sakura menyendu. Menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk pada wajah pucat Naruto. Menatap khawatir kala matanya menyaksikan kantung mata pada wajah bosnya itu.

Sakura berdiri tanpa menjawab ujaran Naruto. Membawa air kompresan ke dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk bubur hangat yang telah ia siapkan.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum kau benar-benar tidur." Sakura mendudukan diri menyerong menghadap Naruto dari pinggir kasur. Membantu Naruto untuk bersender di kepala kasur dengan pelan.

"Apa Karin yang memberi tahumu?" Naruto membuka mulutnya kala Sakura menyodorkan sendok padanya.

"PANAS! Fuah~ fuah... kenapa kau tak meniupnya terlebih dahulu, Haruno- _san_." Sakura dengan cepat memberikan air pada Naruto melihat pemuda itu terlihat kepanasan.

"Fuah~. . . Kau tega sekali. Aku sedang sakit, Haruno- _san_." seperti sebelumnya, ucapan Naruto tak menuai jawaban. Sakura tetap bungkam.

"Apa Karin memaksamu? Apa yang dia ucapkan?" untuk kali ini, wajah Sakura merona.

 _"Apa kau ingin Nii-chan dirawat oleh wanita-wanita cantik berdada 'Boing' dari kantor lain? Mereka mungkin malah..."_ ucapan Karin terngiang di kepalanya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau tertula-huaptf..." Sakura menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Naruto sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Jambrudnya menatap jam pada pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan matahari telah pada puncaknya. Mendesah lelah karena untuk satu kali selama ia bekerja, ia membolos. Oh bagus, si bos _baka_ pasti akan memotong gajinya bulan ini. Yah, cukup bagus. Bagus. Sakura menunduk lemah.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, inikan masih tengah hari? Masih ada empat jam untuk dirinya bekerja. Yah, setidaknya gajinya tidak akan terpotong banyak. Semoga.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari benda yang ia bawa dari kantor tadi. Setelah didapatinya benda itu berada di meja dekat pintu kamar, ia lantas berdiri dan berniat kembali ke kantor. Namun sebelum itu, ia usap terlebih dahulu wajah bosnya. Menatap sedikit lama memastikan bahwa bosnya baik-baik saja. Senyum sedikit terukir di wajahnya.

 **Grep**

"Eh?" Jambrud Sakura membola, menatap tangan kanannya yang tercengkram tangan tan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" gumam Naruto hampir tidak jelas.

"B-B-Bekerja, apa lag-KYAAa-..."

 **Bruk**

Mata Sakura dibuat terbelalak kembali akibat satu tarikan dari Naruto yang membawanya berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto. Untuk detik-detik pertama, Sakura di buat lupa akan bagaimana caranya bernafas. Udara yang masuk hanyalah wangi tubuh Naruto yang seakan tak habis memasuki paru-parunya. Lembut, harum dan membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau tahu aku menderita?" gumam Naruto. Menumpukan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Sakura, sementara sisanya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Bukan karena aku saat ini sakit. Itu jauh lebih dahulu dari ini." Sakura diam. Tak mampu berkata-kata sementara ia membeku akibat pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu." Sakura terbelalak. Bergerak tak tenang dalam pelukan Naruto. Merasa ia dalam keadaan yang berbahaya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyakitiku? Kau melukaiku." Mata Sakura beredar liar, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang malah menikmati pelukan Naruto.

"I-itu karena k-kau menyebalkan. Aku tak bisa menahan pukulanku." Sakura ikut bergumam lirih. Masih bergerak tak tenang.

"Pukulan, ya? Aku tidak keberatan soal itu." Sakura dibuat mengernyit. Kalau bukan pukulan, apa yang membuatnya sakit. Apa Naruto mempermainkannya?

"Jantungku teremas. Hatiku hancur." ia semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau menyiksaku." Dan untuk yang terakhir, ia berusaha mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin agar amarahnya tidak meledak. Bosnya ini...

"Berhentilah berbelit-belit, bodoh. Ucapkan saja maksudmu." sembur Sakura. Sesaat Naruto dibuat cengo sendiri mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tapi setelahnya ia kembali tenang.

"Kau tak pernah menyatakannya. Kau sendiri merasakannya, 'kan? Aku menyukaimu. Dan kau juga suka padaku. Kenapa kau menahannya?

"Kau pikir aku kuat menahan ini. Aku bukan mahluk super. Aku tak bisa selamanya bertahan. Aku..."

"Berhenti!" ancam Sakura. Meremas baju bagian dada Naruto kuat.

"...Ingin bukti jel-..."

"KUBILANG BERHENTI, BODOH! hiks..."

Naruto shok. Tubuhnya merasa terhujam sesuatu. "Haruno- _san_. Ma-ma..."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!"

Naruto gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, hah?! Seakan akulah yang bersalah disini!"

"Haru-..."

"Justu kau yang menyiksaku. KAU YANG MENYIKSAKU, BODOH." Naruto terdiam.

"Selama ini aku terus berfikir. Berfikir dan berfikir." remasan pada baju Naruto semakin keras ia lakukan.

"Kau selalu baik padaku, ada untukku, selalu membantuku, ada di setiap saat hanya untukku."

Remasan di dada Naruto semakin erat. "Tapi kau tidak mengatakannya. Kau hanya bertingkah seakan menyukaiku. Aku memang merasakannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang aku butuhkan, bodoh!" Mulut Naruto terkunci rapat.

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkannya. Aku selalu mengira kau sedang mempermainkanku karena kau tak pernah mengatakannya. Seakan aku adalah mainan yang bisa kau mainkan sepuasnya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengucapkannya pertama kali. Aku selalu menunggu itu. Dan kau begitu bodoh tak pernah mengucapkannya."

Naruto terbelalak. Tersadar akan sesuatu yang ia lakukan. Benar apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Selama ini hanya prilaku yang bisa ia tunjukan. Bukan kata-kata. Semua yang Sakura katakan ternyata benar adanya. Yang salah bukan Sakura. Bukan.

Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura. Mengangkat wajah gadis itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Maaf." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Mengecup kening gadis itu lembut yang membuat sang pemilik dahi terbelalak. Tangan Naruto mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura." mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa senang sudah tak tertakar lagi olehnya.

"E-entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memukul wajahmu. Tapi, Aku..."

"Tunggu... Jangan mengatakannya dulu." Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai nakas di samping kanannya. Membuka sorog dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kain beludru. Membukanya perlahan membiarkan jambrud Sakura menjelajah isi dari kotak itu. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa membeku.

"Aku bukan anak umur tujuh belas tahun lagi yang akan memintamu berpacaran. Mengajakmu bersenang-senang tanpa tahu batasan waktu. Aku sudah tua, dan kau juga. Aku ingin kita lebih serius." mata Naruto menatap manik jambrud Sakura intens.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, mau kah kau menerimanya?" dan yang ia lihat adalah Sakura yang kini telah banjir akan air mata. Yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah kesedihan. Bukan itu yang terpacar dari jambrud alam itu.

Naruto mencabut benda bulat di dalamnya dan memasukan pada jari manis Sakura.

"Pas." Naruto tersenyum, mencium tangan Sakura tepat dimana cincin itu tersemat.

"T-tapi Naruto. Aku pemarah, kita selalu bertengkar. Aku selalu memukulmu. Aku. . ."

"Haruno- _san_..." Naruto memotong ucapannya. Senyum masih terukir di sana. "... Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk menolak, hm?"

Sakura memeluk erat Naruto. Menangis sekuat-kuat yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia terlalu senang. Sungguh.

Biarlah dikata dirinya pemarah dan mereka akan terus bertengkar. Mungkin itu memang jalannya. Yang terpenting, dirinya mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto mencintai dirinya. Itu akan seimbang. 'kan? Jika memang hal yang sebelumnya terjadi adalah Kesialan, mungkin bertemu Naruto dan menerima cinta serta cincin darinya adalah keberuntungan baginya. jumlahnya akan seimbang, sama halnya positif ditambah negatif. Tentu saja Naruto adalah yang negatif. Secara ia selalu benar, 'kan?

 _ **End**_

 **A/N : Begitulah wanita, selalu ingin jadi yang positif. Selalu ingin jadi yang benar. Maunya laki-laki yang berinisyatif. Gak mau ngalah. Tapi, kita adalah laki-laki. Kita penguasa. Kita adalah pemimpin. Kita yang mengatur semuanya. Jangan pernah kalian mau di diktaktori oleh mereka, kita harus maju kawan. Ayo, kita ambil semua yang wanita miliki. Rebut semuanya *Buak* #LangsungDikeroyokPerempuan**

 **Ampun, iya, iya, tadi hanya becanda. Becanda #MalahMakinBrutal**

 **O-Okay minna-san. Saya ucapkan terima kasih-Wadaaau, jangan injek si Jago, AAAWWW Bijinya keluar. AAARGH**

 **Kepada:**

 **nakumi natsu (Thanks reviewnya, Tersanjung rasanya x) ), Nexad party (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), narusakushinaciku (Tok, Tok. Perasaan kenal deh. Dari bahasanya sepertinya berinisial D. C atau I. P. U atau salah semua? Ya udah, thanks reviewnya x) ), rezaalenya (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), lutfi (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), Red-volution, Guest (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), Guest (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), Guest (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), anto borok SNI ( Thanks Reviewnya, Anak baik pecinta kebenaran. Jasa mu akan terkenang sampai akhir hayat. Oh ya, patrick tadi titipin ini #KasiBungkusan. Dia udah selese x) ), Guest (Thanks Reviewnya x) ), Anonim (Thanks untuk reviewnya, Ini sekuelnya. x) ), Guest (Pssst, #Bisik-Bisik. Dada 'Boing' itu dada yang ketika kita sentuh kenyal, bulat dan gak bisa kegenggam semuanya #Gampar. Thanks Reviewnya #SambilUsapPipi), Aldhy445 (Ini mungkin yang terakhir, jadi gak bisa perchapter. Terlalu membebani x) ), SR not AUTHOR ( x) ), Saikari Ara Nafiel ( x) ), miiko mimi chan ( x) ), fannyc ( (x ), Ae Hatake ( x) ), KenSherlocken (Thanks, [Dibaca Tenges] x) ), fatih Azzam (Akumah orangnya Moody, Naon-naon kudu pake Mood XD ), Ineedtohateyou (Tadi dia komplain sama saya, gak mau naik lift lagi sampe 50 putaran XD.)**

 **Makasih untuk review kemarin. Semoga yang ini juga bisa menghibur kalian semua.**

 **Akhir kata, Minalaidzin wal fai'dzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat muslim semuanya. Barokalloh. ^^**

 **Aaaargh~. #TernyataMasihDikeroyok**

 **Re-Review, please.**


End file.
